


Cyklop

by luna666



Series: Skorupkoverse [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst, Crack, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, język polski, początki związku
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4638186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna666/pseuds/luna666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Hart budzi się ze śpiączki dwa miesiące po V-Day. Nie jest to przyjemna pobudka, bo czeka go wiele niespodzianek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cyklop

Znowu ten zapach szpitala. Ostatnio coś miał pecha do szpitali. A może miał szczęście, bo drugi raz przeżył? To zależy, jak skończył tym razem. Powinien otworzyć oczy, sprawdzić czy może się ruszać, ale jego powieki wciąż sprawiały wrażenie, jakby były zrobione z ołowiu. Jednak jego nozdrza wypełniała dodatkowa woń, dobrze mu znana, co trochę go prowokowało do otwarcia oczu.

\- Kurwa...

\- Ja ci dam kurwa, Harry - usłyszał kobiecy głos. - Sam, pamiętasz?

\- Jak mógłbym, kurwa, zapomnieć... Co tu robisz?

\- Przyszłam sprawdzić, czy nie jesteś warzywkiem. Nie jesteś, ładnie przeklinasz.

W końcu otworzył oczy, a raczej tylko prawe oko, bo na drugim miał opatrunek. Spojrzał na blondynkę, która siedziała obok niego. Niewiele się zmieniła od ich ostatniego, farbowała włosy, na szczęście na swój naturalny kolor, ale było widać sporo odrostów, przybyło jej zmarszczek, a do tego wyglądała na zmęczoną.

\- Witaj, Sam.

\- Harry. Jak się czujesz?

\- Chyba straciłem oko.

\- Świetna obserwacja, jak na mężczyznę bez oka.

\- Widzę, że wciąż jesteś tak samo dowcipna jak 8 lat temu - westchnął głośno.

Skrzywił się, prawa część twarzy teoretycznie nie bolała, to pewnie kwestia środków przeciwbólowych, mimo to czuł pewien spory dyskomfort. Był niezadowolony z takiego obrotu spraw; pamiętał, co działo się przed postrzałem i może byłoby lepiej, żeby Valentine lepiej celował. Praca bez oka będzie ciężka, jeszcze każą mu przejść na emeryturę albo co gorsza robić jakąś pracę biurową. Podrapał się po brodzie, która była idealnie gładka.

\- Kto mnie golił? Bo na pewno nie ty. Merlin?

\- Nie, od kiedy powiedzieliśmy twojemu wiernemu protegowanemu, że żyjesz, chłopak zaglądał do ciebie niemal codziennie - uśmiechnęła się, gasząc papierosa. - Ładniutki towar sobie wybrałeś, niższa półka, ale dzięki temu łatwiejszy, co, Galahad?

Postanowił zignorować jej słowa i zamiast tego spojrzał krzywo na popielniczkę.

\- Nie powinnaś tu palić, to szpital. Są w nim chorzy ludzie.

\- Tak, cały jeden ty bez oka i nikt inny. Myślę, że nic ci się nie stanie. Nawdychałeś się i napaliłeś dość, jak byliśmy młodsi.

\- Mimo wszystko, to szpital. Nie pal więcej, Tristan.

Kobieta westchnęła tylko, nie nosiła tego tytułu od niecałych ośmiu lat, ale gdy ją widział, lubił się w ten sposób droczyć. Odpaliła kolejnego papierosa. Dużo paliła, coś musiało się stać.

\- Jak długo byłem nieprzytomny?

\- Trzymali cię w śpiączce farmakologicznej dwa miesiące, musieli się upewnić czy z twoim mózgiem wszystko w porządku... Szczęśliwie tak. To byłaby duża strata.

O nie, coś musiało być nie tak, jeżeli wypowiadała tak odważne deklaracje.

\- Jak skończyła się sprawa z Valentinem?

\- Skomplikowanie. Nie chcesz iść się przewietrzyć? Jest wózek, mogłabym cię zabrać na zewnątrz, świeże powietrze dobrze ci zrobi.

\- Nie - powiedział ostro. - Co się stało?

Samantha podsunęła mu paczkę papierosów i wiedział, że jeżeli to robi, powinien skorzystać i zapalić. Wyciągnął jednego i pozwolił, aby go odpaliła. Zaciągnął się głęboko i natychmiast zaczął kaszleć - to za wcześnie na palenie, na pewno był intubowany. Pieprzyć to. Momentalnie zaczęło go piec gardło i prawie się popłakał. Jego twarz wykrzywił grymas, gdy przy drugim zaciągnięciu poczuł na języku czekoladowy posmak.

\- Nigdy nie rozumiałem, jak możesz palić te smakowe świństwa... nie mogłaś wziąć jakichś Marlboro albo chociaż fajki?

\- Potrzebujemy cię, Galahad - powiedziała, ignorując jego słowa. Zdziwiło go, że nie odparowała mu jakąś docinką. Spojrzał na nią, wypuszczając dym z ust. Nie żartowała, patrzyła prosto na niego, poważnie. Zmarszczył brwi i, mimo okropnego smaku, zaciągnął się po raz kolejny. - Będziesz musiał przejść badania psychiatryczne, sprawnościowe, ale będę nalegać, abyś z nami został. V-Day skończył się źle... to znaczy, udało nam się powstrzymać Valentine'a, ale straciliśmy Arthura.

\- Co? - Niemal zakrztusił się dymem, patrząc na nią z niedowierzaniem. - Jak to straciliśmy Arthura? Jak to się stało? Kto go zabił? Valentine?

\- Nie, Eggsy.

Eggsy! Eggsy, do ciężkiej cholery! Jak mógł zrobić coś tak głupiego?! I jeszcze go tu wpuszczali! Jakie rozczarowanie...

\- Arthur nas zdradził, był częścią planu Valentine'a. - Na te słowa jego ręka opadła i niewiele brakowało by podpalił pościel. - Eggsy poszedł do niego, zaraz po tym jak zostałeś postrzelony, i zobaczył tę pieprzoną bliznę za uchem. Nie wiem, jakim cudem żaden z was tego nie zauważył, kretyni - warknęła i zaciągnęła się głęboko, kończąc papierosa. - Dam ci wszystkie akta, poczytasz sobie.

Jak mógł w niego zwątpić! Zalała go fala wstydu, na własną głupotę. Wiedział kogo wybiera, a teraz myślał, że chłopak go rozczarował!

\- Tristan... co ty tu robisz? - spytał, chociaż podejrzewał jaka jest odpowiedź. - Wróciłaś, prawda?

\- Może jednak coś ci się stało, jeżeli nie pamiętasz, że nie mam już tego tytułu… Zresztą, twój ulubiony chłopczyk go przejął - uśmiechnęła się gorzko. - Poprzedni nie żyje. - Zaciągnęła się znowu i wypuściła dym z ust. - Nie był godnym następcą. Jego głowa też wyleciała w powietrze. Skurwiel.

Spojrzał na jej zirytowaną twarz i podejrzewał, że marzy o tym, aby się napić.

\- Arthur. - Kiwnął głową, gdy spłynęło na niego zrozumienie - ładnie się wybiłaś, po kilku latach nieobecności. Co na to mąż?

Nie odezwała się tym razem, za to na kilka sekund wyraźnie się spięła i prawie sięgnęła po kolejnego papierosa. Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że popełnił okropne faux pas.

\- Moje kondolencje.

Skinęła tylko głową i siedzieli w milczeniu, dopóki nie usłyszeli pukania do drzwi. Oboje podnieśli głowy i spojrzeli na Merlina, który wszedł do środka, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Harry'emu wydawało się, że  zobaczył na korytarzu kogoś jeszcze, ale nie mógł być pewien, bo nie widział zbyt wyraźnie.

\- Galahad, dobrze że w końcu z nami jesteś... czemu tu śmierdzi fajkami? I czemu palisz? Dym ci leci z oczodołu. - Merlin westchnął ciężko, patrząc na nich karcącym wzrokiem.

\- Odwal się - odparł tylko Harry, gasząc papierosa.

\- Widzę, że humor ci dopisuje. To dobrze, bo masz jeszcze gościa, ale najpierw muszę cię zbadać i pobrać kilka rzeczy do badania.

\- Czasem wydaje mi się, że powinieneś dostać pseudonim po jakimś znanym lekarzu albo pielęgniarce, a nie magu - odparł Harry i zakaszlał. Dość fajek, całe płuca go piekły.

\- Jak zwykle, pojawia się Sam i wychodzi z ciebie najgorsze. Żadne z was się nie zmieniło. - Merlin brzmiał na niemal rozczarowanego. - Chociaż dzięki temu widzę, że twój mózg raczej nie został zbytnio uszkodzony. Piłeś już coś? Nie? To napij się wody, później dostaniesz jakiś lekki obiad. Za kilka dni cię wypuścimy, na badania możesz dojeżdżać, nie ma sensu cię tu trzymać. Jeszcze mi rozniesiesz wszystko w pył, gdy będziesz się z nią kłócić o to wszystko. - Merlin westchnął ciężko, podchodząc do niego ze strzykawką. - Nie ruszaj się - dodał, poprawiając okulary.

Harry westchnął, wyciągając do niego rękę.

\- Na razie dostaniesz szklane oko - Merlin mówił spokojnie, pobierając krew. - Pracujemy całym zespołem nad jakimś sztucznym okiem, albo ulepszeniem do okularów, które monitorowałoby to, czego nie widzisz i komunikowało, na co masz uważać, ale to będzie długi proces - westchnął, biorąc drugą strzykawkę.

\- Czy ty chcesz mnie wyssać? Po co ci tyle krwi?

\- Dla nauki - uciął naukowiec.

Lepiej nie zadawać więcej pytań - uznał Harry, pijąc powoli wodę. Whisky, tęsknił za whisky.

\- Dobrze. Możemy iść, Arthurze? Mamy dużo pracy.

\- Nie, chciałabym jeszcze chwilę porozmawiać...

\- Sam. Chodźmy. Harry ma gościa i jestem pewien, że chcieliby pobyć sami.

\- Oj, daj spokój.

\- Nie chcesz tu być. Jestem tego pewien - westchnął Merlin, idąc w stronę drzwi, a gdy tylko je otworzył, do środka wpadł Eggsy, który musiał się o nie opierać i próbować podsłuchiwać. - Arthurze, pokażę ci gdzie jest palarnia. Żebyś wiedział na przyszłość. Eggsy, trochę więcej dyskrecjii następnym razem.

\- Wcale nie podsłuchiwałem - wymamrotał Eggsy, wchodząc do pokoju. Harry uśmiechnął się mimowolnie na jego widok. Miał na sobie garnitur, który dla niego wybrał. Aż się łezka w oku kręci. Dosłownie w oku. - Bry, psze pani… Arthurze… znaczy Sam… znaczy… kurna, już nie wiem.

\- Och, Eggsy. - Kobieta uśmiechnęła się ciepło i wstała ze swojego miejsca. Harry poczuł, że zalewa go złość, gdy położyła rękę na ramieniu młodzieńca. - Wiesz, że prywatnie wystarczy Sam, mój ulubiony Rycerzu...

Eggsy nadął się i Harry bał się że woda sodowa mu zaraz pójdzie nosem. Był tak zajęty, że nie zobaczył jak kobieta odwraca głowę do Harry'ego i uśmiecha się demonicznie.

Ta sucz...

\- Dobrze, Merlinie, wychodzimy. Nie będziemy wam gołąbeczki przeszkadzać. Tylko Eggsy uważaj, on ma pięćdziesiąt lat. To nie to samo serce co dawniej, dwie śpiączki w ciągu roku, pewnie jakiś cholesterol i jeszcze wygląda jakby miał stan przedzawałowy, chyba że zaraz dostanie wylewu.

Harry był wściekły, ale był przecież dżentelmenem... Wziął więc głęboki oddech.

\- Yo, Harry. Galahad? Jezu, ciągle się trochę gubię, zwłaszcza jak mi ktoś nie powie, jak mam go nazywać. Z Merlinem jest banał, bo Merlin to Merlin... Nie zdziwiłbym się, jakby go tak rodzice skrzywdzili. Jak tam zdrówko? - Młody gadał i usiadł na krześle, które wcześniej zajmowała Samantha.

\- Więc się poznaliście...

\- Co? A, tak. Miła laseczka, sporo mi gadała o czasach jak razem pracowaliście.

Harry zacisnął pięść na pościeli i spojrzał przed siebie. Dorwie ją i się zemści. Skąd miał wiedzieć co mu naopowiadała?

\- Co ci opowiadała? - spytał spokojnie, jakby nic się nie działo.

\- Eee… No, że dobrze wam się współpracowało na misjach i w ogóle. Ona była mięśniami a ty mózgiem. - Eggsy mimowolnie się zaśmiał. Harry wywrócił okiem i zamyślił się. To nie tak źle, prawda? Tak długo jak nie pozwalała swojej wyobraźni zaszaleć, w wyniku czego ona była jakąś wielką bohaterką, a on małym, bezbronnym mózgiem operacji. Chociaż bycie mózgiem operacji nie było złe.

\- Ej, Harry. Jak się czujesz, pytam drugi raz... Bo wiesz, jednak trochę byłeś warzywkiem i wszyscy się martwili i wiesz...

\- Nieźle, tylko nie widzę na jedno oko - wziął głęboki oddech i postanowił szybko zmienić temat. - Słyszałem, że bez ciebie sprawa z Valentinem poszłaby dużo gorzej... Dobrze. - Położył mu rękę na ramieniu. - Jestem z ciebie dumny.

\- Ej, no weź, Harry. - Eggsy oblał się rumieńcem i gdy tylko Harry cofnął rękę uderzył go lekko w ramię. - Nie przesadzaj, sam byś to zauważył i w ogóle.

\- Myślę, że nie. Za bardzo mu ufałem, ty byłeś świeży, mogłeś to zauważyć. Żaden z nas pewnie by nawet o tym nie pomyślał. Dobrze zrobiłeś.

Eggsy uśmiechnął się wstydliwie, rozcierając kark. Harry przyjrzał mu się na tyle uważnie, na ile pozwalało mu jego samotne oko. Nie był do końca pewien, ale odniósł wrażenie, że Eggsy wygląda inaczej, jakoś tak dojrzalej niż… przed tym wszystkim. To pewnie praca i odpowiedzialność. Nie chodziło o to, że w jakiś sposób się zmienił, czy nagle dorósł - to stało się w czasie szkolenia. Jednak nie ulegało wątpliwości, że od ich ostatniej wspólnie spędzonej nocy bardzo zmężniał. Zrobiło mu się ciepłej na wspomnienie tamtej nocy… Szkoda, że zapewne pozostanie jedyną.

Unwin po chwili wyprostował się, przełknął ślinę i nagle wyglądał jeszcze poważniej.

\- Bardzo się o ciebie martwiliśmy, byłem na ciebie wściekły, ty dupku, że dałeś się tak wpakować, no wiesz... ale - odchrząknął i położył ostrożnie swoją dłoń na dłoni Harry'ego, a po chwili splótł ich palce razem. Chyba nie był zbyt pewny tego, co robi. - Cieszę się, wiesz, tak... w chuj, że wyszedłeś z tego... no... w większości. Nie licząc oka. Szkoda oka... Było wykurwiście ładne…

\- Tak… dziękuję, Eggsy… - Zamyślił się, zastanawiając się, co będzie najlepszą odpowiedzią. - To… miła pochwała.

Młodzieniec nagle wstał i pochylił się nad nim i, tak!, zamierzał go pocałować. Harry rozczarował się, gdy nagle się zatrzymał.

\- Co robisz?

\- Harry - odchrząknął chłopak - Czy pozwolisz mi się pocałować?

Hart popatrzył na niego bardzo zdziwiony.

\- Czemu pytasz? Wcześniej nigdy nie pytałeś.

\- No bo teraz jestem pieprzonym dżentelmenem, więc nie mogę, tak bez zapytania co myślisz.

\- Hm… no dobrze, możesz mnie pocałować. Skoro nalegasz..

Eggsy uśmiechnął się szeroko i zbliżył się do niego. Harry oblizał wysuszone wargi, czekając na to, aż Unwin w końcu będzie w zasięgu jego ust.

\- Tristan, Galahad, bardzo pięknie, że jesteście tacy rozochoceni, ale może trochę dacie sobie na wstrzymanie? - Z jakiegoś ukrytego głośnika popłynął umęczony głos Merlina, a Eggsy odskoczył od niego jak oparzony. - Galahad, dopiero co się obudziłeś. Daj sobie odpocząć, poczekajcie chociaż dopóki nie wyjdziesz ze szpitala.

\- Ugh - Eggsy jęknął. - Pieprzony chujpsuj. - Usiadł na krześle niezadowolony. - Widzisz, Merl? Możesz dać nam spokój, idź pracować czy coś. O, nad jego okiem, o! A teraz spieprzaj! - prawie krzyknął i chyba chciał pokazać głośnikowi środkowy palec, ale nie wiedział, gdzie jest. Po chwili wydął policzki, niezadowolony wynikiem poszukiwań i ponownie odwrócił się do Harry’ego. - Dzięki za garniak, jest niezły. Mamie się podoba. - Uśmiechnął się szeroko, wciąż nie puszczając jego dłoni.

\- To dobrze. Dziękuję za golenie.

\- Drobiazg, nie chciałem, żebyś zarósł jak ostatnio. Wyglądałeś jak żul, a to mnie nie kręci. - Eggsy puścił mu oczko i Harry mimowolnie parsknął śmiechem.

Rozmawiali ponad godzinę, Eggsy opowiadał mu trochę o V-day i o dwóch pierwszych, dość prostych, zadaniach, jakie otrzymał, o tym co robił, że go odwiedzał, gdy tylko mógł. Mimo to pod koniec Harry  zrobił się senny, a jego powieki zaczęły opadać.  Cholerne osłabienie, pewnie jeszcze trochę go pomęczy. Zdziwił się, gdy Eggsy pocałował go w czoło, gdy zapadał w sen.

\- Śpij, Harry. Pewnie mnie nie będzie, gdy się obudzisz, wrócę do domu, mama razem z Daisy ze mną mieszkają teraz, w domu który dostałem od Kingsman, więc przynajmniej wiem, gdzie jest i, że nic jej nie grozi. Za to często, gdy wie że jestem na miejscu, chce mnie na kolacji, nie wiem co jej odwaliło - zaśmiał się krótko. - Obiecuję za to, że wpadnę jutro i odbiorę cię stąd, jak już cię wypiszą. Bo samochodem sam nie pojedziesz, ni chuja.

\- Możesz iść, jestem tu bezpieczny i nic mi nie grozi - ziewnął, zakrywając usta dłonią. - Miło, że mnie odwiedziłeś.

Eggsy uśmiechnął się do niego i wyszedł, jeszcze w drzwiach puszczając mu oko. Straszny dzieciak z niego, chociaż Harry i tak czuł się oczarowany, może nawet powoli okręcany wokół palca. Mały manipulator.

Tej nocy prawie nie spał, bo zaczęły męczyć go koszmary. Śnił o kościele,o tym co się tam działo, co zrobił. Ktoś w środku nocy przyszedł i dał mu coś na uspokojenie więc później zasnął, chociaż nie był to spokojny sen. Gdy następnego dnia Eggsy przyszedł do niego, na pytanie jak spał, odpowiedział, że jak niemowlę. Merlin najwyraźniej na niego nie doniósł, bo w ciągu żadnego z kolejnych dni Eggsy nie zgłaszał pretensji, że nie informuje go o swoim stanie.

W końcu, po tygodniu, został wypuszczony do domu. Młody przyjechał po niego sportowym samochodem, co było trochę rozczarowujące. Przynajmniej było czarne i brytyjskie. Każdy miał swój gust.

\- Wsiadaj. Chcesz gdzieś jechać? Na porządny obiad? Lody? Do kina? Pubu?

\- Do domu. Po prostu stęskniłem się za domem. - Harry uśmiechnął się do niego.

\- Ta jest, szefunciu. - Eggsy obdarował go szerokim uśmiechem, którym pewnie obdarzał wszystkie dziewczyny i chłopców, jakich spotkał, a wszystkim równo uginały się kolana. Harry cieszył się, że siedzi.

\- Nie odwiedzałeś mnie od kilku dni - Hart odezwał się dopiero po chwili, bo gdy Eggsy ruszył, zostawił za sobą sporą chmurę kurzu. Trochę wbiło go w fotel, spodziewał się, że młodzieniec raczej będzie jechać spokojnie i ostrożnie “bo jeszcze coś mu się stanie”.

\- Ta… Wiesz, Merlin zaczął mi myć łeb, że za dużo tam siedzę, że mam pracę, obowiązki i takie tam. No i szefowa go poparła, że pierdzę w stołek, nie wiem, o co im chodzi! - Eggsy wydął niezadowolony policzki. - A wiesz co mi dali? Papierkową robotę! Myślałem, że tam skonam. I jeszcze Merlin, ten bydlak, zamknął mnie w pokoju i nie chciał wypuścić póki nie skończyłem. A Roxy podglądała mnie przez okno i się śmiała!

\- To musiało być traumatyczne przeżycie. - Harry uśmiechał się, chciał spojrzeć na niego, ale musiałby całkowicie odwrócić głowę. Poczuł, że ściska go w gardle, więc tylko odkaszlnął po chwili.

\- Wszystko ok?

\- Tak, to jeszcze po intubacji. To wszystko - powiedział spokojnie, chociaż odniósł wrażenie, że Eggsy nie zamierza mu wierzyć. - Czytałem akta z V-Day - odezwał się ponownie, gdy stali w korku. - Dobrze sobie poradziłeś.

\- Dzięki. - Chłopak uśmiechnął się lekko, patrząc na niego w lusterku.

\- Szczególnie z tą szwedzką księżniczką. Widziałem początek nagrania.

Młodzieniec zaśmiał się głośno i spojrzał na Harry’ego z zawadiackim uśmiechem.

\- A co? Zazdrosny? A może chciałbyś mi wytknąć jakieś błędy i wziąć na korepetycje?

Oho, nie takiej odpowiedzi się spodziewał. Zaczął się śmiać, a uspokojenie się, zajęło mu długą chwilę. W lusterku zobaczył, że Eggsy uśmiecha się do niego ciepło.

\- Co?

\- Nic, nie wiedziałem, że tak fajnie się śmiejesz. Widzisz, ciągle dowiaduje się czegoś nowego o tobie! Jak spałeś, to odkryłem kiedy się urodziłeś i w ogóle, staruszku…

To wywołało u niego kolejną falę śmiechu.

\- Wiesz co? - wykrztusił z trudem. - Nie. Nie jestem zazdrosny o żadną księżniczkę, smarku.

\- Ej, no… Harruś, nie bądź taki.

\- Harruś? Harruś? Naprawdę? Harruś?

\- Okej, to… - chłopak odchrząknął głośno i odezwał się teatralnym tonem, wyraźnie próbując udawać akcent klasy wyższej. - Panie Harry Hart, proszę tutaj tak nie dramatyzować, czy coś - nawet dygnął. - I proszę, mój lordzie, jesteśmy na miejscu! Poczekaj, nie wstawaj! Otworzę ci drzwi i rozłożę czerwony dywan, sir! - Eggsy wyskoczył z samochodu i po chwili rzeczywiście stał po drugiej stronie samochodu, wcześniej przebiegł truchtem przed maską, otwierając drzwi. - Mój lordzie, jesteśmy na miejscu. Kawy? Herbaty? Głodny? Jedzenia nie mamy, ale możemy coś zamówić - kontynuował swoją zabawę w jakiegoś lokaja.

\- A gdzie dywan?

\- J.B. zaszczał - oznajmił i wyciągnął rękę, aby Harry mógł się złapać.

\- Jesteś niedorzeczny. Jestem wyższy, to byłoby niewygodne.

\- No co, staram się być dobrym lokajem! Nawet udaję jakiegoś snoba, specjalnie dla ciebie! Doceń to!

\- Jako członek naszej zacnej organizacji, drogi Tristanie, powinieneś zawsze udawać snoba - odparł Harry, gdy weszli do środka. Domu nikt nie wietrzył, ani nie sprzątał, jutro się za to weźmie.

\- Nie sprzątałem niczego, bo nie chciałem ci się wtrącać, zaglądać w prywatne rzeczy. Chociaż kusiło, oj kusiło. - Młodzieniec objął go w talii, opierając swoją głowę o jego plecy. - W końcu jesteśmy sami… Może w końcu cię pocałuję, co?

\- Doceniam gest, Eggsy.  Ale z tej pozycji całowanie się jest niemożliwe, zwłaszcza przy twoim wzroście…

\- Czy ty sugerujesz, że jestem kurduplem? Oj, bo strzelę focha…

\- Możesz i być niski, ale mięśnie masz przyzwoite.

\- Hehe, Harry, bo się jeszcze dowiem, że lubisz miśków. Czekaj, już ja ci pokażę, że spełniam wymagania wzrostowe! - Mężczyzna przebiegł przez przedpokój, i wskoczył na pierwszy stopień. Czasami wyglądał jak jakiś szczeniaczek i to była jedna z tych chwil. - Lepiej, Harry?

\- Dużo… Ale dasz mi się rozebrać?

\- Do rosołu? Panie Hart, strasznie się pan spieszy… Nie wiem, czy mi to odpowiada.

\- Ostatnio nie narzekałeś. I chciałem tylko zdjąć buty.

\- Chrzanić buty, chodź do mnie, bo dostawałem cholery przy wiecznej inwigilacji Merlina, dotknąć cię nie mogłem! Ja tam usychałem, Harry!

Harry uśmiechnął się, na takie słowa i deklaracje robiło mu się jakoś cieplej. Robił się sentymentalny na starość. Podszedł do młodzieńca, który natychmiast zarzucił mu ręce na szyję i przyciągnął do siebie.

Całowali się, nie spieszyli się, jakby mieli dużo czasu. To nie były słodkie, niewinne pocałunki, ani takie które mówiły “zaraz skończysz nago na podłodze, a ja na tobie”... Raczej takie, które dzieli się na kanapie, w późny, senny wieczór. Harry ułożył swoje dłonie na  biodrach chłopaka, na co Eggsy zaśmiał się mu w usta.

\- Zboczek z ciebie. - Unwin pokazał mu język, gdy się odsunęli.

\- A ja widzę, że lepiej całujesz niż wcześniej.

\- Uczę się od najlepszych, co nie? - Eggsy spojrzał wymownie na Harry’ego, chociaż dzielili tylko kilka pocałunków.

\- O? Kto cię uczył jak mnie nie było?

\- Ćwiczyłem na dłoni. I wypraszam sobie! Ja zawsze byłem rozchwytywany i szybko nauczyłem się jak dobrze całować, i nie mów mi, że przesadzam, bo wiem że ci totalnie kolanka zmiękł. Tylko się nie przewracaj, ok? Nie chcę żebyś znowu wylądował w szpitalu. To byłoby bardzo niefajne.

\- Eggsy, nie traktuj mnie jak dziadka.

\- Ej, nie traktuję, w życiu bym nie całował tak mojego dziadka! Poza tym, jesteś jeszcze poobijany i osłabiony, więc muszę wyjść na najwyższy poziom dżentelmena, żeby ci dysk nie wyskoczył albo coś.

Harry tylko westchnął ciężko i postanowił zignorować obrazę, z jaką się spotkał. Przeżyje to, później się zemści.

\- Nie odpowiedziałeś na pytanie, jesteś głodny, czy nie? Bo lodówki nikt nie uzupełniał. Zamówić pizzę?

Spojrzał sceptycznie na chłopaka, prędzej zjadłby jakieś wykwintne danie.

\- Niestety, mam dietę, pizza odpada.

\- Och... To może rybę z frytkami?

\- Może, zanim Eggsy wpadnie na kolejny genialny pomysł - obaj usłyszeli głos Merlina i Harry widział, jak Eggsy się gotuje, że znowu im przeszkadzają. Zdjął mu okulary, żeby chociaż nie mógł ich obserwować. - W lodówce są składniki, które Galahad może jeść, zostały dostarczone dzisiaj.

\- Albo możemy zamówić sushi - powiedział Harry. - A teraz, Merlin, odwal się, jesteśmy zajęci.

\- Nie zajmujcie się za bardzo, bo już przegrałem jeden zakład z Sam. Został mi ten z Roxy, jak szybko znowu się zaliczycie. Nie spieszcie się, bo straciłem dwa tysiące funtów.

\- Ej, Merl! Spadaj! Poza tym, walcie się, ty, szefowa i Roxy, dwa tysiące funtów to dla was na waciki!

Harry był pewien, że Merlin krzywi się niezadowolony i chce powiedzieć coś uszczypliwego, więc go uprzedził.

\- Merlin, daj nam spokój. Eggsy pokazał, że potrafi się zachować, gdy byłem w szpitalu - mówił spokojnie, kładąc rękę na karku młodzieńca, który natychmiast się rozluźnił, mimo że poruszał niemo ustami, pytając "po czyjej jesteś stronie?". - Obaj jesteśmy dorośli i wiemy, jak działa telefon, lodówka i kuchenka gazowa.

\- O nie, ja nie wiem. Nie umiem w ogóle gotować, na mnie nie licz. - Unwin uniósł obie dłonie w obronnym geście. - Mogę nas najwyżej wysadzić, zrobiłem tak na jednej misji jak spałeś. Kuchenka gazowa odkręcona, zapałka...

\- Więc zamówimy coś. - Harry uśmiechnął się do niego czarująco, co natychmiast uciszyło młodzieńca. Lepiej, żeby nie gotował.

\- Dobra, więc zamawiajcie i trujcie się. Harry, na lodówce wisi kartka z rzeczami, których nie możesz jeść i z zalecaną dietą, proszę stosuj się do niej chociaż od jutra. - Merlin westchnął teatralnie. - Żadnej kawy, whisky i piwa, wciąż jesteś poobijany. I brak wasabi.

\- Dobra, zrozumieliśmy, wracaj do Roxy - warknął Eggsy.

Merlin natychmiast zamilkł.

\- O czymś nie wiem? - Harry zaintrygowany uniósł brew.

\- Nooo, kręcą się wokół siebie jak ćmy wokół żarówki, ale głupki nie mogą się zdecydować. To dopiero teatr! My przynajmniej pchamy się bez hamulców!

Pytanie, czy to było dobre rozwiązanie... i rozsądne. Może zabawa w kotka i myszkę byłaby bezpieczniejsza?

\- Słyszałem to - warknął Merlin. - Eggsy, zapewniam cię, że w nagrodę dostaniesz najgorszą misję, jaką tylko znajdziesz. Korea Północna brzmi zachęcająco, prawda?

Unwin jęknął tylko i walnął głową w ścianę.

\- Dobranoc, Merlinie - westchnął Harry, gładząc kark Unwina.

\- Dobranoc, Galahad, Tristan. - Hart był niemal pewien, że jego przyjaciel kręci głową z dezaprobatą.

Obaj milczeli chwilę, aż w końcu, wyraźnie zirytowany Eggsy, wypalił głośno.

\- W ogóle, jakim cudem ten gnojek do nas mówił! Żadne z nas nie ma na sobie słuchawki.

\- Pewnie włączył zdalnie twój telefon, albo ma głośnik w wazonie. - Harry wskazał na stojące obok naczynie. - Wie, że to mój ulubiony wazon i go nie stłukę, obojętnie jak mnie wkurzy.

\- Mnie nic nie powstrzymuje - mruknął niezadowolony Eggsy. - Dobra, zamówmy te... sushi... - powiedział, krzywiąc się trochę.

\- Jadłeś kiedyś?

\- Nie... surowa ryba nie dla mnie, ale ten, poświęcę się dla ciebie.

Harry był rozbawiony,  że Eggsy nigdy nie jadł sushi i kierował nim tak typowy strach, jednak niczego nie powiedział. Poszli razem do salonu, gdzie usiedli razem na zakurzonej kanapie. Młodzieniec mało elegancko położył nogi na stoliku do kawy,  na szczęście wcześniej zdjął buty. Siedzieli oparci o siebie, czekając na dostawę. Eggsy opowiadał mu o pracach, jakie miał czas wykonywać i w końcu zaczął przełamywać kurtynę milczenia odnośnie tego, co działo się na świecie po V-Day. Merlin bardzo skutecznie zablokował mu dostęp do wszystkich wiadomości, nawet do TMZ, gdzie Harry zajrzał w akcie desperacji.

\- No wiesz, w kilku miejscach prawie wybuchły wojny, udało się wszystko uspokoić, ale było ostro! Merlin srał w gacie, że zaraz Amerykańce wypowiedzą nam wojnę, albo jacyś Chińczycy... bał się nawet, że Kim nas zaatakuje! Ale wszystko zaczyna się rozchodzić po kościach, Polska się cieszy, bo stracili jakiegoś debila w muszce... No i ogólnie do władzy dochodzą nowi, młodzi, krzyczą że starzy byli skorumpowani.

\- Co ty o tym myślisz? - spytał Harry, a Eggsy odchylił głowę i spojrzał na niego, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Nie wiem, nie interesowało mnie do niedawna kto czym rządzi i jak. Teraz chcąc nie chcąc muszę, ale chyba mają trochę racji, bo to głównie ci starzy byli po stronie Valentine'a. Wiesz, że Kim Kardashian też nie żyje?

Harry'ego nie interesowało kim jest Kim Kardashian, więc tylko mruknął "doprawdy?". Szczęśliwie z całego tłumaczenia Eggsy'ego, jak zginęła ta cała Kim, uratowała go dostawa sushi. Opłacone z góry, czyli Merlin mimo wszystko wtrącał się we wszystko. Dał dostawcy spory napiwek i wrócił do Unwina, który właśnie rozmawiał przez telefon.

\- No wiem, wiem... Obiecuję, będę za dwie godziny maks? Wiem, że obiecałem. Mamuś, wiesz, że cię kocham, ale praca jest ciężka. Duży ruch w sklepie. Wiem, że Daisy... Będę tak szybko jak to możliwe, ok? No... Dobrze. - Eggsy nie wydawał się zbyt zadowolony. - Harry, sorry, ale moja mama prosiła, żebym był na kolacji. Myślałem, że się wykręcę, ale od czasu, jak się rozstała z tym chujem, to nagle wymyśla sobie rodzinne obiadki i kolacje, jak tylko jestem w mieście - jęknął zrezygnowany.

\- Eggsy, spokojnie, to twoja mama, musisz poświęcać jej czas, siostrze też.

\- No wiem, ale wkurza mnie, bo kurde, wcześniej tego nie było, jak mogłem się poświęcić takim duperelom, a teraz chciałem zająć się tobą i w ogóle. No i pracy, tak, pracy.

\- Cóż, wierzę że będziemy mieli na to jeszcze czas - Harry odstawił jedzenie na stół i usiadł obok Eggsy'ego, który niezadowolony wydął policzki.

\- No ja wiem! Ale chciałem ci się teraz poświęcić, skąd mam wiedzieć, co będzie jutro! Może Merlin jutro stwierdzi "ej, Eggsy, ja wiem że chcesz się obściskiwać z Galahadem cały dzień, ale lecisz na Madagaskar szpiegować lemury!".

Czasem Harry nie miał pojęcia, jakimi ścieżkami krążyły myśli Unwina.

\- Zjedzmy, masz jeszcze jakąś godzinę. A co do jutra, to porozmawiamy rano. Mogę cię zaprosić na śniadanie, zrobię ci coś smacznego.

\- Wolę już kolację i jutro pocisnę mamie jakiś kit. - Eggsy przysunął się do Harry'ego. - Powiem jej, że mamy całonocną inwentaryzację, czy coś - dodał i pocałował Harta po raz kolejny tego wieczora.

Tym razem pocałunek był bardziej wygłodniały, co było miłe po tych grzecznych, które wymienili na schodach. Harry westchnął, gdy Eggsy zaczął całować jego szyję, na szczęście nie wpadł na pomysł zostawienia jakiejś malinki. Odsunął go po chwili, z przepraszającym uśmiechem.

\- Niestety, jestem głodny i trzeba to zjeść jak najszybciej.

\- Ja też, ale na coś innego. Dobra, pokaż mi jak jeść to sushi. Ale wiem jak trzymać pałeczki, Roxy mnie nauczyła jak jedliśmy ramen. Mmmm, ramen, zjadłbym.

\- Szkoda, liczyłem że uda mi się nauczyć ciebie czegoś nowego - Harry westchnął, wkładając pierwszy kawałek sushi do ust, aż jęknął czując charakterystyczny smak tempury. - Ten nie ma niczego surowego.

\- Spoko, szefunciu, będziesz miał jeszcze czego mnie uczyć. - Młodzieniec puścił mu oczko i sam zaczął jeść. Kilka razy upuścił kawałek sushi i klął przy tym pod nosem, ale Harry pokazał mu, jak powinien właściwie trzymać pałeczki. To coś innego niż ramen, trzeba inaczej się nimi posługiwać. Eggsy musiał jeszcze nauczyć się wielu rzeczy.

\- Wiesz co - młodzieniec odezwał się z pełnymi ustami. Będą musieli nad tym popracować. - Jest całkiem niezłe. Chociaż boję się pytać o część składników. Jak spałeś, to Merlin poczęstował mnie haggis. Nie wiem nawet skąd to miał, wyglądało obrzydliwie, ale smakowało nieźle. Później był na mnie zły, że mu za dużo zjadłem.

Harry zaśmiał się, biorąc łyk zielonej herbaty, którą zrobił zanim zaczęli jeść.

\- Tak, lubi wszystkich tym karmić, żeby patrzeć się na ich reakcje, wmawia każdemu, że to dla dzielenia się kulturą, ale ja wiem lepiej. Sadysta. Gdy pierwszy raz poczęstował Percivala biedak był aż zielony...

\- Nie gadaj? Puścił pawia?!

\- Jeżeli tak, to nie na moich oczach. Myślę, że w końcu do tego doszło, bo słyszałem demoniczny śmiech Merlina w sklepie.

\- Z niego to bywa psychol.

\- Mówię, sadysta.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nas nie podsłuchuje... - Eggsy przełknął głośno, rozglądając się nerwowo. - W sensie, wiesz, później dostanę jakąś najbardziej gównianą misję. Na przykład śledzenie pingwinów.

Co on miał z tymi zwierzętami?

\- Jak tam J.B.? Dogaduje się z twoją siostrą?

\- Ta, ale wiesz co? Oko mu ostatnio wypadło.

Harry niemal zakrztusił się kawałkiem sushi.

\- Bo wiesz, okazuje się, że mopsom mogą wypaść oczy, co może przydać się na misji, bo jakiś zły koleś prawie rzygnie, albo ucieknie z krzykiem, albo będzie "o boziu biedna psinka". I najlepsze jest to, że jedziesz z nim tylko do weta, to oko mu dynda i on mu je wciska. Nawet starałem się podpatrzyć jak. To było dzikie! Dobrze, że Daisy tego nie widziała.

Harry złapał się za twarz, biorąc głęboki oddech. Ku swojemu nieszczęściu, wyobraził sobie biednego psa, któremu z oczodołu wisiało oko, jak jakaś bombka choinkowa. Jak dobrze, że on tego nie widział! Wiele w życiu przeszedł, ale to brzmiało strasznie.

\- I nic mu nie jest? - spytał po chwili, nieco słabo.

\- Nic a nic, gania za ogonem i muchami jak zwykle! I pierdzi mi w łóżku, prosto w nos. Kochane psisko.

Eggsy nie zjadł zbyt dużo, tłumaczył się tym, że czeka go jeszcze obiad, ale Harry rozumiał to i nie miał nic przeciwko.

\- No... - powiedział młodzieniec, masując się po karku. - To ten... Wpadnę jak będę mógł, albo zobaczymy się w bazie, albo coś.

\- Śpij dobrze i pozdrów mamę. - Harry uśmiechnął się uprzejmie.

Eggsy niczego chwilę nie mówił, patrzył na Harta z przejęciem i dopiero po minucie znowu uśmiechnął się beztrosko i odezwał się, odpowiadając na słowa pożegnania.

\- Taa, Harry, pewnie, zajebisty pomysł, "ej, mamciu, pozdrawia cię ten kolo, co przekazał ci o śmierci ojca, betewu, to pieprzyliśmy się jak króliki w jego snobistycznym domu". Tak, doskonały. Serio. - Młodzieniec pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. - Trzymaj się Harry! - zawołał, gdy wsiadał do samochodu. Eggsy patrzył na niego chwilę, zanim odjechał, a w jego spojrzeniu było chyba coś smutnego, ale Harry nie mógł powiedzieć na pewno. Utrata jednego oka mimo wszystko przeszkadzała.

Wziął jeden głęboki, drżący oddech i odwrócił się na pięcie, nie powinien, ale musi się napić. Merlin go zabije, był tego pewien. Nalał sobie szkockiej, doskonale poprawną ilość, ani kropli więcej i wypił natychmiast duszkiem. Skrzywił się, gdy płyn zaczął piec jego gardło. Po kilku chwilach wrócił na kanapę, razem z karafką i szklanką, by dokończyć resztki sushi. Intrygowało go, co się dzieje z nim i Eggsym, dlaczego młodzieniec go teraz nie pocałował. Miał nadzieję, że nie robił mu litości.

Roztarł skronie, czuł ból w prawej części twarzy, nie pierwszy raz, ale tym razem był wyjątkowo nieprzyjemny. Powinien pewnie wziąć coś przeciwbólowego, ale właśnie się napił. Już widział, jak Merlin patrzy na niego tym swoim oceniającym wzrokiem i myśli sobie o nim, że jest idiotą. I pewnie był. Wziął głęboki oddech, nalewając sobie kolejną szklankę, może po prostu zapije robaka? To brzmiało jak bardzo dobry, ale i bardzo zły pomysł. Nie, później będzie musiał spojrzeć im w oczy, gdy będą go oceniać i Sam zleci mu jeszcze więcej badań. A i tak wkrótce będą czkać go pierwsze konsultacje psychiatryczne. Niby standard, ale kurwa mać… Nie miał ochoty z kimkolwiek rozmawiać o tym, co działo się w kościele. Gdy Merlin go o to zapytał w szpitalu, Harry tylko wzruszył ramionami i stwierdził, że przecież zdarzało mu się robić w przeszłości jeszcze gorsze rzeczy. Naukowiec tylko westchnął ciężko. Obaj wiedzieli, że to kłamstwo, ale nie zamierzali na razie poruszać tego tematu.

Mimo wszystko wypił duszkiem jeszcze dwie szklanki szkockiej i powoli wszedł na górę. Może dzięki krążącemu w żyłach alkoholowi wyśpi się bez tych cholernych pigułek, którymi go faszerowali. Zapalił światło w sypialni i wziął ze sobą świeżą piżamę. Na całe szczęście jakiś podwładny Merlina zmienił pościel w jego łóżku, więc nie musiał się przejmować tym, że czeka go noc w zatęchłym łóżku. Przynajmniej tyle. Najpierw pójdzie się umyć, a potem zaśnie. Taką miał nadzieję.

Wszedł do łazienki i ku swojej własnej rozpaczy i natychmiast musiał spojrzeć w lustro. Patrzenie na swoją twarz było czymś, czego unikał od momentu, gdy pozwolili mu wstać. Golił się cały raz, a jeszcze dzisiaj Eggsy mu z tym pomógł, bo ręka za bardzo mu drżała. Młodzieniec niczego nie powiedział, tylko uśmiechał się do niego ciepło i kojąco, gdy pozbywał się trzydniowego zarostu z twarzy Harta. Harry musiał przyznać, że delikatny i czuły, dotyk dłoni Eggsy’ego trochę mu wtedy pomagał i pozwalał nieco odrzucić myśli o tym, jak bezużyteczny się czuje.

Teraz, gdy patrzył w swoje odbicie, poczuł silny uścisk w klatce piersiowej, a po chwili ból, którego nie powinno być, we wszystkich miejscach, w które oberwał w kościele. Na samą myśl o tej walce poczuł nagłe, intensywne nudności i niemal natychmiast popędził w stronę ubikacji. W przeciągu kilkunastu sekund pozbył się całego, drogiego sushi oraz whisky. W głowie słyszał rozczarowany głos Merlina albo Sam “trzeba było nie chlać”...

\- Jebcie się - jęknął, osuwając się na podłogę. Oparł się o ścianę i zapatrzył w sufit. Szkoda, że nie wziął ze sobą papierosów, albo szkockiej. Jakkolwiek nie było to w jego stylu, to schlanie się w łazience brzmiało prawie idealnie. Pozwolił opaść powiekom, biorąc głęboki oddech, który wcale go nie uspokoił.

W końcu, po dobrych dwudziestu minutach, wstał z podłogi. Czuł, że całe ciało go boli i powinien wziąć leki, ale nie zamierzał tego robić. Merlin pewnie zacznie go ganić, że nie słucha zaleceń lekarskich, Sam zagrozi zwolnieniem, a Eggsy… Kto go tam wie. Kto wie, czego chciał ten dzieciak.

Podszedł do umywalki i spojrzał w lustro. Opatrunek zajmował sporą część prawej części jego twarzy, więc podejrzewał, że ma też jakąś bliznę. Wziął głęboki oddech i chociaż nie powinien, zaczął zrywać plaster, trzymający opatrunek. Gdy gaza opadła na porcelanę, Harry spojrzał na swoją nagle dużo bledszą twarz, jego ręce drżały, podobnie szczęka. Wziął głęboki, nierówny oddech, patrząc na odbicie dziwnie wiszącej powieki, która nie miała się o co oprzeć. Poza tym miał kilka małych i jedną większą ranę od odłamków, które powoli się zabliźniały. Merlin pewnie każe mu później zrobić jakąś plastykę, co nie zmieniało faktu…

Harry opadł na kolana przy toalecie, czując kolejną, silniejszą falę nudności. Skrzywił się, gdy w końcu znalazł siłę, aby się podnieść. W ustach czuł smak kwasu żołądkowego, co wcale nie polepszyło jego samopoczucia.

Z trudem wstał z podłogi i poszedł do sypialni. Nawet się nie przebrał, ani nie umył, tylko opadł na łóżko zmęczony i wycieńczony. Zaśnie, obudzi się rano i wszystko będzie lepiej, będzie dobrze…

Nie mógł zamknąć oczu, bo od razu widział rzeź z kościoła i znowu było mu niedobrze. Zdusił nudności, ale zamiast tego dostał ataku hiperwentylacji. Co się z nim działo?! Przecież przez całą swoją karierę zabił więcej ludzi! Więc czemu teraz tak źle to znosił? Bo nie miał nad sobą kontroli? Bo oprócz tego, że mordował idiotów, to ci idioci oprócz głupich poglądów byli w gruncie rzeczy nieszkodliwi.

\- Galahad. - Usłyszał spięty głos Merlina. - Galahad, oddychaj…

\- Spierdalaj…

\- Trzeba było brać leki, a nie chlać jak kretyn. Eggsy do ciebie jedzie, zaraz tam będzie, ma klucze, dałem mu kopię, więc proszę, nie strzelaj do niego, gdy tylko wejdzie.

Po cholerę mu tu Eggsy?! Miał iść do swojej matki, która pewnie starała się naprawić wszystkie błędy swojego życia. Harry nie był w stanie złapać oddechu…

\- Galahad, spróbuj złapać oddech, znajdź jakąś papierową torbę, cokolwiek. Ćwiczyłeś to, wiesz jak nad tym zapanować… - Merlin się starał, troszczył się i w jego głosie było słychać przejęcie, ale Harry miał tego serdecznie dość. Dopiero co się zaczęło, a on już chciał ich wszystkich wystrzelać. - Słuchaj mnie do cholery, Harry!

\- Idź do diabła, Merlin! - krzyknął, łapiąc się za głowę.

Usłyszał jak jego przyjaciel wzdycha ciężko. Przez chwilę nie było go w ogóle słychać, więc pewnie mówił Unwinowi, jaka parszywa robota go czeka, jaki jest nieznośny.

\- Porozmawiamy jutro, Harry. Eggsy właśnie parkuje.

I rzeczywiście, słyszał dźwięk otwieranych drzwi i kroki na schodach, ale nic nie pomogło mu się uspokoić. Nie podniósł wzroku, gdy młodzieniec wszedł szybkim, energicznym krokiem do sypialni, ani gdy ten usiadł na łóżku i złapał mocno jego dłonie. Wciąż oddychał szybko i zareagował dopiero, gdy poczuł mokry nos J.B. na swojej nodze.

\- Co pies robi na łóżku? - wychrypiał.

\- J.B. się bardzo o ciebie martwi, idioto - odparł Eggsy i przytulił go mocno do siebie. - Mogłeś coś kurde powiedzieć, a nie odstawiać szopkę, że nic ci nie jest…

Chciał powiedzieć, że przecież Unwin musiał iść na kolację do matki, ale nie odezwał się, bo w końcu zaczął wolniej oddychać. Wciągał w nozdrza zapach młodzieńca, który na swój sposób był kojący. Objął go jedną ręką, a drugą zaczął ostrożnie drapać psa, który natychmiast się ucieszył.

\- Nie musiałeś przyjeżdżać, dawałem sobie doskonałą radę. Merlin pewnie wyolbrzymiał....

\- Ja jebię, Harry, zamknij ryja, bo nie mogę słuchać tych bredni - Eggsy odsunął się i westchnął ciężko, rozcierając kark. Harry dopiero teraz zauważył, że chłopak ma na sobie bluzę, luźne spodnie i te absurdalne buty ze skrzydełkami.

\- To… nie było zbyt uprzejmie powiedziane.

\- No i co z tego? - Eggsy wstał. - Zaraz wrócę, J.B. pilnuj go, jak coś gryź w girę.

Pies zaszczekał głośno. Po czym zaczął parskać, podchodząc do Harry’ego, który cofnął rękę.

\- Głaszcz go, bo zacznie ujadać! - krzyknął Unwin z łazienki. Po chwili pojawił się z apteczką i butelką wody. - Bierzesz teraz tą tabletkę, tą i tą i nie mów, że nie chcesz, bo, Harry, mam to głęboko w dupie.

Nie zamierzał się wykłócać, więc drżącą ręką odebrał od Eggsy’ego pigułki i popił je wodą. Eggsy usiadł na łóżku i zaczął rozcierać kark, a po chwili otworzył apteczkę. Harry wiedział, że czeka go zakładanie nowego opatrunku, a patrząc na to, jak zirytowany był Unwin, postanowił się poddać. Poza tym nie miał siły na awantury.

Młodzieniec, podobnie jak wtedy, gdy golił Harry’ego, był niesamowicie delikatny. Przemywał każdą gojącą się ranę z osobna, ale nie wydłużał specjalnie procesu, musiał zdawać sobie sprawę, jak Hart źle się z tym czuje. Naklejenie opatrunku zajęło dosłownie chwilę.

\- Chodź, zrobię ci herbaty - westchnął Eggsy, wstając.

\- Nie trzeba, możesz wracać do siebie. - Harry uśmiechnął się krzywo, ale od razu wiedział, że nie nabrał chłopaka.

\- Harry… - Eggsy znowu opadł na łóżko i zaczął rozcierać kark. - Wiem, że myślisz, że to z litości, czy coś. Ale nie, wiesz? To znaczy, nie, nie wiesz… Bo jesteś przekonany…

Hart patrzył na młodzieńca, który nagle zrobił się bardzo nerwowy. Jeszcze trochę i zacznie obgryzać paznokcie.

\- Porozmawiajmy o tym przy herbacie - powiedział Harry. Rozumiał, że cokolwiek Eggsy chce powiedzieć było ważne i chyba rzeczywiście nie rozumiał. Musiał być naprawdę skupiony na sobie.

Młodzieniec kiwnął tylko głową i wstał, da mu dzięki temu chwilę na uporządkowanie myśli. Pierwszy szedł J.B., który chętnie zbiegł na dół i zapewne czekał na to, czy zostanie nakarmiony.

\- Wypuść go do ogrodu, jeżeli chcesz. Pogoni za wiewiórkami. - Harry uśmiechnął się uprzejmie do młodzieńca.

\- Masz tu wiewiórki?

\- Trochę…

Eggsy kiwnął głową i poszedł otworzyć psu tylne drzwi. Gdy dołączył do Harry’ego, który akurat nalewał wody do czajnika, Unwin miał nietęgą minę. Patrzył jakoś dziwnie na jadalnię i po chwili opadł na krzesło przy szczycie stołu. Cóż, w takim razie Hart musi się zająć herbatą.

\- Wiesz… Widziałem jak cię postrzelił, siedziałem i to oglądałem, bo nie miałem niczego innego do roboty i kazałeś mi na siebie czekać. Przyszedłem tu potem i nie mogłem przestać myśleć o tym, że cię straciłem… Nie mówiąc ci tych wszystkich rzeczy, które chciałem powiedzieć. Znaczy… Kurna. Harry… Nie wiem - Eggsy roztarł twarz.

Hart cieszył się, że woda się jeszcze nie gotowała, bo chyba by się poparzył. Nie miał pojęcia, co ma mu odpowiedzieć.

\- Pewnie sobie myślisz “na cholerę smark mi to mówi?”… Bo jesteś głupi i myślisz, że byłem u ciebie w szpitalu, dzisiaj cię odwiozłem i jeszcze wróciłem, bo mam dla ciebie jakieś współczucie, albo że to robię bo Arthur albo Merlin mi każą. Nie, sam kazałem Merlinowi mnie poinformować, jeżeli coś będzie się działo, bo widziałem, że coś jest nie teges, ale nie chcesz mi powiedzieć. I jesteś kurde głupi. A ja się o ciebie martwię. I mi na tobie zależy, bo cię lubię… Nie wiem, jestem tobą oczarowany, to nie… Miłość, co to, to nie… Jeszcze nie. Nie wiem. Harry, naprawdę nie wiem - nagle zniknął gdzieś ten pewny siebie młody człowiek, który zawsze miał na wszystko odpowiedź, flirtował i puszczał mu oczka.

Harry przełknął ślinę, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że Eggsy ma rację i jest głupim, starym i ślepym człowiekiem.

Zanim którykolwiek z nich zdążył się odezwać, czajnik zaczął gwizdać, przy okazji przyzywając bardzo zdziwionego J.B., który nie rozumiał, czemu to dziwne coś poza jego zasięgiem tak bardzo krzyczy.

Hart w milczeniu zalał herbatę, obserwował Eggsy’ego, który otwierał i zamykał usta, cała jego postawa krzyczała, że czuje się winny i głupi, że w ogóle się odezwał. Harry podszedł do niego i postawił tacę z dzbankiem, dwoma filiżankami, mlekiem i cukrem.

\- Dżentelmen się nie tłumaczy - Harry odezwał się pierwszy, akurat nalewał młodzieńcowi herbaty. - Powinien działać tak, by jego czyny, a nie słowa wyrażały jego intencje.

Eggsy parsknął śmiechem i podniósł wzrok, patrząc na Harry’ego. Wydawał się zmęczony, ale część napięcia z niego zeszła.

\- Serio? Brzmi w chuj niepraktycznie. Wymyśliłeś to na poczekaniu, żeby przerwać ciszę?

\- Wypraszam sobie. - Harry usiadł na krześle obok. - To jakieś pomówienia - dodał i poprawił włosy Eggsy’ego.

Unwin patrzył na niego i Harry widział nieraz to spojrzenie, zapatrzone jak w obrazek. Nigdy nawet nie dopuścił myśli, że może być tak szczere.

\- Straszny z ciebie idiota, wiesz? - Młodzieniec westchnął ciężko i ujął ostrożnie i delikatnie jego dłoń. Harry po chwili splótł jego palce z jego, co przywołało strasznie głupkowaty uśmiech na twarzy Eggsy’ego. - W sensie… Masz swoją głowę tak głęboko we własnej dupie, że nie widziałeś, jak się do ciebie ślinię jak pies do kiełbasy, jak robię takie maślane oczka, że Roxy miała odruch wymiotny… I Merlin mi ciągle dokuczał…

Harry zaśmiał się krótko, chociaż było mu trochę przykro, że był tak ślepy na zaloty młodzieńca. Tak, spali ze sobą, całowali się, ale już na początku postanowił sobie podchodzić do tego jak do chwilowej słabości, dzieciaka oczarowanego obrazem Harta.

\- Muszę ci przyznać rację, Eggsy. Miałem… głowę głęboko w dupie.

Unwin spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem i wyjął telefon.

\- Możesz powtórzyć? Muszę to nagrać.

\- Bardzo śmieszne…

Harry czuł się dużo spokojniejszy, mimo to obawiał się, że to wina leków. Nie cierpiał brania leków, zawsze odstawiał je, gdy tylko mógł. Intuicja mu jednak podpowiadała, że tym razem tak nie będzie, bo trzy osoby będą mu dyszeć na kark.

Siedzieli w kuchni dziesięć minut, nie rozmawiali zbyt dużo, a pod koniec Harry poczuł, że jego oczy się zamykają.

\- Dobra, idziesz spać - orzekł Unwin.

\- A ty wracadz do siebie? - Harry ziewnął. Szli powoli po schodach, Eggsy za nim.

\- Nie, powiedziałem mamie, że mam randkę i pewnie pojadę prosto do pracy.

Harry, nie wiedzieć czemu, poczuł falę ciepła, nawet jeżeli słowa młodzieńca były tylko tanim kłamstwem.

\- Chociaż była bardzo rozczarowana, że spotykam się z kimś z moich starych znajomych. To znaczy, tak pomyślała przez tą bluzę. Ale się spieszyłem i nie chciałem na nowo ubierać całego garniaka. Ale wiem, że te buty zadziałają na każdego, nawet na ciebie - młodzieniec uśmiechnął się do niego i puścił mu oko.

Harry spojrzał na niego zaintrygowany, gdy młodzieniec rozsiadł się na fotelu, który stał w kącie jego sypialni.

\- Co robisz? - spytał cicho, kierując się do łazienki. Musiał się przebrać, a tam zostawił piżamę. Tym razem nie patrzył w lustro.

\- Idę spać - odpowiedział Eggsy.

Harry wystawił głowę z łazienki i obdarzył Unwina krytycznym spojrzeniem.

\- Zamierzasz spać na fotelu?

\- No co? Przecież mam być pieprzonym dżentelmenem, nie będę się pchać bez zaproszenia do łóżka. - Eggsy przeciągnął się sennie. - Fotel mi wystarczy, sypiałem w gorszych warunkach.

\- Nie wygłupiaj się, moje łóżko jest wystarczająco duże.

\- Taaa, ale Merlin albo Sam mnie zabiją, jeżeli nie będę trzymać rąk przy sobie i cię uszkodzę. - Eggsy ziewnął głośno.

Harry wrócił do pokoju i spojrzał na młodzieńca, który uniósł powiekę i patrzył na jego piżamę z lekkim uśmiechem. Była zwyczajna, w paski.

\- Kurwa, ale z ciebie snob - Eggsy zaśmiał się cicho. - Wiedziałem, że będziesz mieć elegancką piżamkę, jak dziadki w szpitalach. - Zachichotał, gdy Harry do niego podszedł i złapał go za rękę.

\- Eggsy, nalegam. Połóż się, bo będziesz rano marudny.

\- Ach, racja, bo tylko ty masz prawa do bycia zmierzłym rano. Nie myśl, że zapomniałem o twoich żałosnych jękach “kaaawy” na dzień dobry. - Mimo to Unwin wstał. - Niech ci będzie, idę się tylko odlać i zaraz będę - ziewnął kolejny raz. - Ale wiesz, rączki na kołderce i te sprawy.

Hart zaśmiał się, układając się na poduszce. Przymknął oko, chłonąc dziwny spokój, który go zalewał. Co ten smarkacz z nim robił…? Czemu tak na niego działał? Przed chwilą miał atak paniki - i było mu z tego powodu wstyd, ale zamierzał to przemilczeć. A teraz? Czuł, że jest w jakimś dobrym, bezpiecznym miejscu.

Otworzył oczy, gdy poczuł, że materac się ugina i natychmiast jego szczęka lekko opadła, bo Eggsy siedział po drugiej stronie łóżka w samych bokserkach w mopsy. I tak, bokserki psuły trochę efekt, ale mimo wszystko nie mógł oderwać wzroku od jego umięśnionych ramion.

\- Galahad. - Eggsy uśmiechnął się do niego szelmowsko, gdy pakował się na łóżko. - Ślinisz się - zamruczał młodzieniec i pocałował go szybko, chociaż czule.

\- Myślałem, że mamy trzymać ręce przy sobie… - Harry westchnął zaskoczony.

\- To był tylko buziak na dobranoc. - Unwin znowu puścił mu oczko i Harry wiedział, że go prowokuje. Eggsy rozłożył się wygodnie na plecach, zakładając ręce pod głowę. Mógł mu pożyczyć jakąś koszulę, ale… po co?

\- Masz jakiś tik nerwowy. - Uśmiechnął się mimo wszystko i pogładził go po policzku, a Eggsy złapał jego dłoń i pocałował w palce. - Mój drogi…

\- Oooo, jak mi słodzisz. Muszę wymyślić, jak ciebie nazywać… Misiu?

\- Nie - Harry zaśmiał się ciepło.

\- Spoko, mam czas. Coś wykombinuję. Dobranoc, Harry. Śpij dobrze. I obudź mnie, jakby coś się działo, dobra?

Harry mruknął tylko gasząc światło. Zamknął oczy i ku swojemu zaskoczeniu, zasnął szybko, po raz pierwszy od dnia w którym wybudzili go ze śpiączki. Może to leki, a może dłoń Eggsy’ego, która spoczywała na jego dłoni.

Gdy się obudził łóżko było puste, a pokój rozświetlały promienie słońca. Musiał spać dobre dziesięć godzin, co nie było do niego podobne. Wstał z jękiem, po wczorajszym dniu część mięśni go bolała. Wyprostował się i zszedł na dół, Eggsy rozmawiał przez telefon z Sam, pewnie na jego temat, ale nie zamierzał podsłuchiwać. Oparł się o framugę i zapatrzył się na młodzieńca, który zdążył się na nowo ubrać w tę swoją bluzę, wolną ręką drapał po brzuchu J.B., który leżał zadowolony na luksusowej kanapie. Harry pokręcił tylko głową i poszedł zrobić kawy.

Nie minęły dwie minuty, a poczuł silne ramiona, które otaczały go w talii i usta na szyi. Niewiele brakowało a oblałby się wrzątkiem.

\- Cholera by cię wzięła, Eggsy…

\- Bry i tobie, Harry.

\- O czym rozmawialiście?

Wiedział, że o nim, to było oczywiste. Pewnie zdawał jakiś raport, co się działo w nocy…

\- Prosiłem o kilka dni wolnego dla nas obu. To znaczy, Sam chciała cię dzisiaj wziąć na rozmowę, ale przekonałem ją, że lepiej będzie, jeżeli poczeka z tym do poniedziałku. Mój niewątpliwy urok na pewno pomógł. - Słyszał uśmiech w jego głosie.

Był ciekaw, czy Sam naprawdę lubiła Eggsy’ego, czy też odstawiała jakąś szopkę. Mimo to był wdzięczny Eggsy’emu, że przekonał ją o odłożenie czekającej go pogadanki. Chociaż pewnie Merlin nie da mu spokoju.

\- Poza tym, powiedziałem, że chcę cię dzisiaj wziąć na wypasioną randkę, do jakiejś snobistycznej restauracji i że to nie może poczekać ani dnia dłużej. Sam się w sumie zgodziła, że to najwyższy czas.

\- O? Mamy randkę i nic nie wiem?

\- Jak nic nie wiesz, Harry? Przecież mówiłem ci, że wczoraj mojej mamie powiedziałem, że idę na randkę! Kurde, chłopie, czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz - Eggsy jęknął, odsuwając się od niego, ale po chwili przysiadł na blacie.

\- Eggsy, prawdziwy dżentelmen powinien zaprosić na randkę, a nie oznajmiać, że zabiera gdzieś swoją sympatię. Maniery, mój drogi.

\- A, takie buty. - Unwin zeskoczył na ziemię i przyklęknął na jedno kolano, ujmując dłoń starszego mężczyzny. - Harry Hart, pozwolisz zaprosić się na randkę twojego życia? A gdy wrócimy, możemy się porżnąć pod kołderką, przy zgaszonym świetle, jak na dżentelmenów przystało. Jeśli tak zrobimy, to może Merlin nam coś odpali z tego zakładu z Roxy.

Harry spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem i zaczął się śmiać, tak okropnie, głośno śmiać, że aż musiał oprzeć się o szafkę, a po chwili bolał go brzuch i Eggsy musiał wstać z podłogi i mu podsunąć krzesło.

\- Dobrze, Eggsy - powiedział, gdy się uspokoił. - Możemy iść na randkę, tylko proszę, idź się najpierw w coś przebrać - wydyszał, tłumiąc nowy napad śmiechu. Młodzieniec, który stał ponad nim i uśmiechał się szeroko, natychmiast pochylił się do przodu i pocałował go namiętnie.

\- Z przyjemnością, Panie Hart.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wszelki odzew w postaci komentarzy mile widziany! I pozytywny i negatywny!
> 
> Z dedykacją dla Dżasty :)
> 
> Podziękowania dla Myk i Duod za betę i ganienie za głupie zdania :)
> 
> Chujpsuj (cockblock) należy do Duod


End file.
